


Courting

by DaFishi



Series: Family Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Lily, Alpha Sirius, Beta Remus, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gifts, Humor, M/M, Omega Severus, Secret Admirer, Shrieking Shack, Slughorn is there for amusement, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Severus may be a wizarding wonder but he could be a bit oblivious.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Family Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094507
Comments: 15
Kudos: 247





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xiumminieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumminieh/gifts).



> This has been a WIP for so long it feels amazing to post it

Now, in hindsight, Severus should have known he was being courted.

Extravagant gifts given on alternating days, each one bolder than the last, it should have been fairly obvious.

When the gifts started coming together, Severus should have realized that his suitors finally decided to work together to woo him.

Unfortunately, the omega’s brilliance was only there to make up for his obliviousness.

***

When Severus walked into Potions, he wasn’t expecting a giant gift box.

“Well, Severus? Planning on opening it?” Professor Slughorn drawls.

The omega flushes lightly but lifts up the top of the box.

Confetti, glitter, and streamers went every which way.

Severus noted that Lily looked awfully smug and James looked confused.

Severus looks inside the box and gasps.

A tiny bark is heard and the omega picks up a tiny puppy.

James was gaping at the gift while Lily looked at Severus hesitantly.

“Her name is Nala, according to the collar,” Severus says awkwardly.

Slughorn just sighs. “You can keep it in the dorms as long as it isn’t a bother.”

Severus turned a brighter pink every time Nala barked in class, hoping the gift giving was done.

***

The gift giving didn’t stop for another month.

Severus, after weeks of gathering information, finally realized it was James and Lily sending him the gifts.

So he storms into the Shrieking Shack, using the passageway under the Whomping Willow.

He knew that the Marauders had been going there more often with Lily on the days after he’d get a gift.

He supposed there was something inside the Shrieking Shack that would answer his questions.

“What’s with the gifts?” was the first question that left the omega’s mouth.

Nala makes her presence known with a happy bark.

Remus picks up the dog and starts petting her.

Lily furrows her eyebrow. “You mean, you don’t know what the gifts are for?”

“No. Am I supposed to?” Severus questions.

“I thought you were supposed to be smart?” Sirius asks.

The omega chucks a rock at the alphas head, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.

“Ow! Rude,” Sirius mumbles, rubbing the spot he was hit.

“Sev, you know how courting works, right?” James asks.

“Yeah, but what does courting have to do with- oh. Oh,” Severus says, eyes widening as realization hits.

The omega takes another 5 minutes to slowly process the information, snapping awake when Nala paws his leg.

Lily looks apprehensive. “So? Will you let us court you?”

Severus’s mouth opens before he can think about what he’s about to say. “Yes.”

The smiles he gets from James and Lily are worth the hours it takes to get the glitter out of his hair after each gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
